Chronicles of the Soul: Varkus' Journey
by Lone Wolf of Dark Fire
Summary: Time shifts around all beings, and the one known as Varkus will soon behold the time that has passed him by, year after year, before he is set free... (No category able to be set...tell me suggestions later? :D Cover belongs to Nancher @ deviantart)
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Right... that dream. No...that memory.

His figures...he needed to start them.

The figures were blank. Three of them, all canvases for Richard's soul to illustrate. Each a new person, thing, or entity of some sort, craving animation.

Craving a LIFE.

He would give them such. After all, "He" had told him how to.

He'd remake him. That was the only way to make it right.

At least...it was now.

* * *

And so, the first was of a wolf. One that stood on two legs, one that spoke volumes, despite a near permanent silence in him.

When his voice would awaken, Angels would faint, beasts would obey, and ALL would hear his words...and the scarf would represent the singular connection to Richard's soul, his love for someone once close...

* * *

_Your journey begins, young cub..._

_Varkus..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey

**A/N: Remember how I wrote the ending of P3: PaM?**

**Yeeaahh...this is the 2nd route. Why? Why not?**

**Now, onto the (kinda) beginning of Mobius Chronicles! (Fun fact, rewritten from my first unpublished fic from 7th grade. :3)**

**Also, for locations...**

**Planet(/Dimension, if it happens)**

**Date**

**Area**

**Time**

**Have fun!**

**Mobius**

Fonts: _Italics:Magic or Combined/Blurred Together voices, _**Bold: Information or Robotic Speaking, **Normal: Normal; 'Words'; thoughts

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**?**

**7:43 AM**

The young wolf awoke, feeling the cold cement, along with the harsh artificial light.

He didn't remember his name, but that was natural. He'd been locked up for quite some time now, longer than anyone. Always at the bottom of the list for the infamous Roboticization process. Today he saw the orange(ish)-blonde rabbit he'd heard spew rebellious insults and threats at "Eggman", as she so elegantly called their jailer, being aligned to the first machine.

"Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette."

A shame, he thought, for they'd actually been friends. Saying if they got out, they would eat a cake somewhere...

"Varkus Wolfe, final conversion." Came a dull, robotic voice. A guard, blue steeled and lifeless, had appeared to take him to the nearest device. Supposedly more powerful bots came out, and more painful conversions took place.

Not much more than a cylinder, they were forcibly strapped in, and the machines gave off a low _whirr. _Small cries of pain came from Bunnie, whereas Richard just lay silent, accepting he was going to die, in his own sense...until multiple small crashes could be heard nearby.

This was a shock. Bolts from an unknown rifle shorted the control panel to stop the conversion. Both cylinders gave a brief _click_ in confirmation to Richard's sole thought...

'Free.'

Without cost, however, was another story. Most of Bunnie's body, excluding her head, right arm, and shoulder, were affected, now cyborg in nature. Richard got off sparingly, with only the right leg and his left arm affected.

Then again, he didn't care much about his own losses...not now. Bunnie was unconscious. The pain was probably too much.

He'd carry her to somewhere safe.

'Safe...'

* * *

When Sonic's team had rushed in to find Bunnie, it had been too late to save her from the process, but they WERE able to stop it from completing.

"Again, huh...?" Sighed Tails. The gold and white dual-tailed fox had hoped, just a little, that she'd barely been strapped in. This time, Bunnie was passed out by the time they saw her. When they did, however, find their unconscious friend, she was being carried, bridal-style, by an odd figure.

Black fur covered with strange red markings and symbols covered it's body, from what could be seen outside of it's prisoner's shorts. Striking emerald green eyes. A robotic arm and leg.

Before Tails, Sonic, or Knuckles had known it, the figure was muttering strange sounds...maybe words?

_"Asur Urithair..." _Tails barely had time to dodge as a quick jet of fire flew towards the group.

"Tails!" came Sonic's panicked voice. "Any ideas?!"

"No idea!" then, one came. "The vial! Drink it now!" Sonic meerly nodded. quickly downing a blue fluid, his fur turned golden, eyes red.

Super Sonic, achieved by chemical means. Not as powerful, but still effective. However, the figure looked at Sonic as if disappointed. Then, it's eyes widened in worry.

"DUCK!" Tails warned. Sonic did so, seeing Tails and Knuckles were doing something similar, such as rolling away. _"Caladai Lathain!"_ Came the figure's soft, yet masculine voice. The shadowy form of a dragon (Chinese, not western) charged above Sonic, hitting a formerly unseen figure.

"Even more metal..." the group sighed. Gasps came as the figure was revealed...

Sally Alicia Acorn...Robotized.

**"Hedgehog. Priority...Three." **it stated.

"Isn't Sonic normally Priority One?" Tails absentmindedly asked the robot.

**"Affirmative." **Proclaimed Robo-Sally.

"Then what are they now?"

**"Priority One; Neutralize Varkus Wolfe by Any Means Necessary.**

**Priority Two; Reclaim Base #00142.**

**Priority Three; Subdue Sonic the Hedgehog." **came the systematic reply. Powering her/it's energy blades, the machine charged at Varkus.

_"Darioir." _came the hushed word, and the "Living" weapon ground itself to a halt. Then doubled over, and finally shut down.

"How did you-" Tails began, but was cut short.

"Hey, listen pal, I may not know what your deal is, but we just want our friend. Can you speak like I am?" Knuckles interrupted. Varkus nodded.

"Yes. Not a lot, but yes." came the fluent reply. "Used to be better..."

"Alright. NOW we're getting somewhere." Knuckles smirked slightly, red fur making this stick out further, then donned a serious face once again. "What will it take to separate you two?" he asked calmly. Varkus looked displeased, then lightened up, as if understanding something.

"My friend too. Can we...go together? Somewhere..." Varkus took a moment to choose his next words, or maybe just recovering. "Safe? Promised I'd help..." Knuckles looked visibly touched to hear that.

"Deal. We'll take you back with us. Only if you tell us what those...Words were, and what you did to Robo-Sally." Varkus nodded. After a moment or two of searching for the right word, he finally spoke.

"Runes. Let's go. Must hurry before Robot wakes up." Beginning to walk, he gave up one last tidbit: "She's remembering."

* * *

**3/30/30XX**

**2:07 PM**

**New Mobotropolis**

**1337 Acorn Road**

"Home sweet home!" cried Sonic.

Sally's nanites had somehow disintegrated, (possibly due to _Daroir_) and was safely deposited at a hospital with Bunnie. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails would return there in a few hours.

"Home, eh?" Knuckles sighed. Not quite, but enough for now. I'm tired." Knuckles plopped on one of the two couches without hesitation. Tails did similar, and Sonic trudged towards the singular bedroom.

"Gonna sleep?" he asked Varkus wearily.

"No." Varkus shook his head. "Going back to the hospital. Afternoon nap is...odd to have." Sonic shrugged.

"Suit yourself. You can just get in through the window, if you'd like. It's usually open." Varkus nodded, and proceeded to find his way back to Knothole Memorial Hospital.

* * *

Footnote: Level Up.

Learned: Extreme Rune Knowledge.

_You have a potency for runic chants and spells. Rune-based skills will tire you out about 21% slower._

Perk: Watcher

_You genuinely care about the friends you make, constantly concerned about their well-being. You do not need to sleep for approximately 4 more hours when visiting a friend that is injured, or admitted to a Hospital or Clinic._

Perk: Solitary Confinement

_You have been locked in a space, generally alone, in a hostile environment, for more than Three years. You cannot become Insane, Lonely, Traumatized, or Depressed from prison life._

Skillset: Tech Adept/Rune Slayer:

Via moderate hacking skills (or constant technological exposure) and Runic magics, you can hack most devices you find, and pick the majority of locks found of a medium difficulty without the use of a lockpick or Hacker-Helper. Runic Traps are unable to affect you unless at at least the Moderate level.


End file.
